Pokémon: Platinum Journeys
by Reith
Summary: In a world of Pokémon, three friends will take the ultimate plunge to save the world, and to become Pokémon masters along the way.
1. Starting Point: Twinleaf Town!

**Reith: Hey guys! New story! YOU BETTER ENJOY!........ Peace!**

Pokémon: Platinum Journeys 

{Chapter 1: Starting Point: Twinleaf Town}

_At the shore of Sunyshore City, three teens were lined up, one boy on roller skates, the second was a girl on a bike and the last one, a boy, was on a skateboard. All three lined up and then they all took off. _

_WAITT!!!! Sorry, but before I tell this story, I have to tell you this story._

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The alarm clock went off as usual and in five seconds, a blonde-headed boy had gotten up and turned it off in record time.

"Wake up man! If you don't get out of bed in the next five seconds, I'm gonna eat your breakfast!" he yelled as he quickly put on his clothes and rushed out of the room. The boy still sleeping rolled over and fell out of bed; he groggily got up and out on his attire: a blue jacket, black pants, a red hat and white scarf. He walked down the steps to see the other boy eating all of the breakfast spread lightning fast.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" he yelled.

"Lucas! If you would just hurry this won't happen!" Then the boy's mother came up behind him and hit him with the frying pan she had in her hand.

"Barry!!!! You'll leave Lucas food if you know what's good for you!"

"Sorry Ma." Barry apologized scratching his head.

"Thanks Aunt Pat," Lucas said.

"You're welcome. And Barry what's wrong with you. It's cold outside. Put on something warmer."

"ALRIGHT!" Barry raced up the stairs. As soon Lucas finished eating, Barry ran back downstairs. The only change he had made was putting on a long sleeve shirt that was the same color as the one he had on earlier. Barry's mom looked at him and crossed her arms, but he didn't notice. Barry ran out the door with Lucas in toe.

"Where does that child get it from," she murmured.

"Yo! Wait!" Lucas caught Barry just as he had got onto Route 201, right before the tall grass. "Dude, you can't go in the tall grass. We'll get mauled! And where are you going anyway?"

"To Professor Rowan's, of course!" Barry announced with a huge smirk.

"Barry, that's TOMORROW!"

"But he gets back today right?" Barry said scratching his head.

"Yeah, but Professor Rowan's been away for months. We were going to let him recover before seeing him."

"Do we have too?!?!" Barry whined.

"Yeah! We do!" Lucas exclaimed.

"HEYYYYYY!!! GUYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Out of nowhere called a shrill voice. The boys turned their heads to see a girl in pink knee-high boots, a red winter coat, a white scarf and a white hat. She rushed over to their side as quick as she could.

"Hey Dee Dee," Lucas said as she approached.

"Wait a minute, isn't this Dawn?" Barry questioned.

"Please Barry. Dawn left a month ago on her own journey," Dee Dee replied.

"Rightttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt,"

"I'm surprised you usually forget who Dawn is!" Lucas joked. Dee Dee joined in the laughter. As they laughed, a tall figure appeared behind them;

"Excuse me children," the figure enounced.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized as he turned to meet the stranger. Lucas looked up in awe as he saw the man.

"Professor Rowan!" Lucas yelled, making Barry and Dee Dee turn. They all looked on in shock at the middle aged professor of Pokémon.

"Hello," Rowan replied. The trio waved slightly. The professor examined the kids, and then he took three cards out of his pocket. Each card had a picture of one of the kids and their name.

"Ah," Rowan realized, "You are the children who start their journeys tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes sir! My name is L-" Lucas started.

"Please I know all three of you."

"We were just going to see you," Barry stated.

"Eager I see," the professor stroked his chin, "So would you like your starters now?" Lucas, Dee Dee and Barry stood with mouth ajar before nodding in agreement.

"I must warn you, I do not have the starters I intended to give you on my person right now" This still didn't change the kids' minds. Professor rummaged through his suitcase for three Pokéballs. He brought them out and threw them into the air above where they opened and unleashed the three Pokémon. One by one they appeared: a Piplup appeared with a stern look and flippers at its side, next was a Mudkip that smiled and spun around a little and last but not least, a Pikachu that crossed its arms and scrunched up it's face.

"AWW! SO CUTE!" Dee Dee exclaimed while picking up the Piplup. As soon as she brought it to eye level, Piplup started to struggle to break free. Eventually Piplup broke free, it landed on the ground and then it pointed to Dee Dee and yelled,

"Pip, Pip, Piplup!!" It was obvious that Piplup was not happy.

"Sorry about that," Professor Rowan said, "But this Piplup has a certain personality. It hates being grouped with other Piplup as cute and it wants to be recognized as the hard working Pokémon it is." Rowan finished as Piplup crossed its flippers.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Barry yelled, startling everybody in a 3 mile radius. "That's my kind of Pokémon!" Barry picked up Piplup in his arms; Piplup was still stunned but didn't try to wiggle from Barry's grasp. As Piplup was picked up, Mudkip walked up to Dee Dee and sat in front of her. Professor noticed, and said,

"Dee Dee, if you are interested in a cute Pokémon then that Mudkip might be for you. This Mudkip loves to show off its cuteness." Dee Dee picked up Mudkip and Mudkip flashed a big smile at her.

"Alright," Dee Dee hugged Mudkip as it let out a cry. Last but not least were Lucas and Pikachu. They had been staring each other down for the past couple minutes. Every couple seconds, Pikachu's electric sacs gave off a small jolt of electricity. Everyone else was also staring at the two. Rowan could sense the tension and spoke up,

"Lucas, if you're uncomfortable I can always---,"

"No, I'll take him." Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of this.

"Alright. If you want to you can take the liberty of giving them nicknames."

"I'm good," Dee Dee responded.

"I call Peng!" Barry yelled.

"Bolt," Lucas whispered, without taking his eyes off of Bolt.

"Very well," Rowan replied, "On another note, I do have two more starters back at the lab. I do have one last trainer come to collect his starter; if you drop by tomorrow I can see if I can give one of you the last one."

"Thank you sir," they replied together.

"Alright, I'll see you three tomorrow then," the children let the Professor walk by to Sandgem Town.

"I can't believe it," Barry said, he hugged Peng; he hugged him so tight that Peng began gasping for air. Barry just kept squeezing until he passed out from excitement.

"_Barry! WAKE UP!!"_ Barry came to in his room with Lucas standing over him.

"What happened?" Barry questioned groggily.

"You passed out." Lucas replied.

"AHH! Where is Peng?" Barry yelled. Lucas pointed out the window. Barry rushed to see Peng swimming laps at an amazing speed in the town pond. Excited, Barry jumped out the window and ran to the shore to encourage Peng. Lucas walked out and sat on a rock outside of the house. He looked at Barry, and then at Dee Dee at Mudkip plying together in front of her house with Johanna and her Glameow watching. Lucas smiled and then he went into his pocket and pulled out Bolt's Pokéball, it gave off electricity. Lucas gripped it tightly before releasing Bolt. Bolt landed right beside Lucas, he looked up at him before turning his head away.

"Pi-Pi, Pikachu," Bolt uttered. Lucas thought for a moment.

"So you think I'll treat you like a slave more than a partner?" Bolt went into shock and turned to face Lucas, but before it could say anything, Lucas replied;

"Yes, I can understand everything you're saying," Bolt stared at Lucas for a second, he clearly though much less of Lucas now after learning what Lucas could do. Lucas thought and then he licked his thumb. He rubbed his thumb between Bolt's ears. The hair on right there went up in three spikes (two smaller ones on the outside and one bigger one in the middle). Bolt felt his new hairdo, he wasn't really against it. He just continued to sit in silence. Lucas just smiled and looked up into the sky and gave off a sigh.

**Reith: There ya go!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any character designs. I just own the ideas for the characters' personalities (eg Lucas and Dee Dee are characters, but I own their personalities I gave them). R&R people!! **


	2. 1 Foot Out the door, Another in theGrave

**Reith: Hey guys. Hope you loved Chapter 1 cause here is #2. I will post Trainer stats before the story for each chapter. Thank me later.**

**Lucas Platinum, **13 year old. New trainer.

**Party:** Bolt-Pikachu, a stubborn Pikachu that dislikes trainers. Has a hairstyle with 3 spikes between his ears.

**Barry Towers, **13 year old. You know what Barry's like. Energetic and always moving.

**Party: **Peng-Piplup, a hard working Piplup.

**Dee Dee Winters, **13 year old, Dawn's sister, Johanna's 1st daughter and 2nd child.

**Party: **Mudkip, lovable starter.

Pokémon: Platinum Journeys 

{Chapter 2: One Foot Out The Door, and Another In The Grave}

Lucas woke up the next morning better than the morning before. He quickly got dressed and as he did, he noticed Barry was not in his bed and everything was still a mess. He figured what had happened, he wakes up Bolt, who was sleeping on the carpet, picks him up and walks quietly out the door.

Lucas is super cautious not to wake Aunt Patricia. He waited out on 201 for Dee Dee. Bolt was rubbing his eyes when Dee Dee came up to his side.

"Morning,' she said with a smile. Then she looked around,

"Where's Barry?"

"I have a feeling he's far ahead of us," Lucas pointed out, "He was missing this morning and so was his Pokéball." Dee Dee agreed with Lucas and they both headed out.

The duo walked for about a half hour to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem. They approached the lab and swung open the doors. Professor Rowan stood before two adults. One was a man with short blue hair, glasses, a lab uniform and a Gallade standing next to him. The other was a woman with long brown hair, she wore a dress with an apron and a Gardevoir was beside her. All three of them turned around when they heard the door open.

"Lucas!!" Both strangers came up to Lucas and hugged him.

"Hi Mom & Dad," Lucas replied.

"I was just talking to Liam and Mary about their recent activity in their fields of research," Professor Rowan said while joining everyone.

"Yes, we were just about to leave though," Dr. Platinum announced. "We could stay if you would've told us about this Lucas."

"That's OK. I know your work is important," Lucas said with some disdain in his voice. Mary kissed Lucas before they left and Liam patted him on the shoulder. As they left, Lucas smiled at the Gallade and Gardevoir that belonged to his parents and they did the same. Now only Lucas, Dee Dee and Rowan where left in the lab. Both kids approached the man.

"So has the other trainer come yet?" Dee Dee asked.

"Not yet," the Professor said, "But Barry has."

"I knew it!" Lucas shouted with a big grin. As he finished, the lab doors flung open. A menacing looking trainer with short and dull purple hair stood there. An even scarier Elekid stood at his side. The two walked up to the Professor and stood there.

"Are you Paul?" The Professor asked.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"One second." Professor went to his desk and started looking for something. Paul looked at Lucas and Dee Dee but quickly turned back. However, Elekid had been staring at Bolt the whole time and both had been giving off sparks the entire time. As the Professor was returning, Elekid grew impatient and used Thundershock on Bolt, but Bolt jumped to the floor. Lucas looked as the attack hit him, but the attack dispersed after hitting him.

"Hey. Keep your Elekid under control." Lucas said, breaking the silence. Paul just looked and stared into Lucas's eyes.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Dee Dee asked with concern.

"I'm okay; my sneakers are rubber-soled. I predicted Bolt may try to shock me, but I didn't expect this."

"If you're quite finished, now here are your Pokédexes." Professor Rowan handed each one a Pokédex. Lucas got a blue one, Dee Dee a pink and Paul's was black.

"Each Pokédex contains your Trainer Cards and information on any Pokémon you scan." As he finished, the Trainer Cards popped out of each dex from a side slot on the left side.

"Now Paul, which starter did you want again?" Rowan asked.

"Turtwig. And don't get it wrong, I'm not a beginner. I've traveled through Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. I've just never got a starter as of yet." Paul took the Pokéball from Rowan and pocketed his upgraded Pokédex.

"Well, I guess that leaves Chimchar. Would either of you like it?" The professor said, holding the Pokéball in front of Dee Dee and Lucas.

"I'm good. Fire types aren't my specialty." Dee Dee said while turning down the Professor's offer nicely.

"I guess…" Lucas started before Paul interrupted.

"How come they only get the offer?" Paul questioned angrily.

"Well, you are a seasoned trainer and these two are just starting." Rowan stated.

"More the reason you should hand Chimchar to me." Elekid sparked in agreement with Paul. Lucas, Paul and their Pokémon stared each other down.

"Only one way to settle this," Lucas said grinning.

"Okay. Outside." The two headed outside. Dee Dee and Professor Rowan looked at each other concerned.

The two trainers stood outside with their electric Pokémon in front of them. Lucas took out his Pokédex and scanned Paul's Elekid.

**Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. A weak electric current flows through its horns. Sticking a hand in there shocks the unwary.**

Then Lucas looked at Bolt.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow PIKACHU that is in a weakened state. **

Curious about her Mudkip, Dee Dee let it out and scanned it.

**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders.**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun and Mud Slap.**

Professor Rowan released Chimchar from its Pokéball. It let out a cry as it appeared and the flame on it tail was glowing brightly. Lucas also scanned Chimchar with his Pokédex.

**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. **

"I will referee this match;" Professor "This match is Paul vs. Lucas. Each trainer will use one Pokémon." Both trainers sent out their electrics, Lucas also looked back at his previous scan of Bolt.

**Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch and Mega Punch.**

"BEGIN!"

"Thunderpunch Elekid!" Paul shouted. Elekid charged with its fist crackling with electricity.

"Use Tail Whip on Elekid!" Lucas commanded. Instead Bolt charged Elekid, as it did he stood on his hind legs and charged Elekid with its own Thunderpunch. Bolt punched but Elekid dodged it and slammed Bolt with its fist. Bolt flew back towards Lucas. Lucas caught Bolt.

"You need to listen to me if you want to win," Lucas told the mouse Pokémon in his arms. Bolt looked away for a moment before turning his head back and nodding. Bolt leapt down onto the ground.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Bolt rushed at Elekid.

"Protect!" Elekid threw out its arms and a green dome appeared around it. Bolt hit the Protect at high speed and was thrown into the air.

"Now Thundershock!" Paul screamed. Elekid gave the still airborne Bolt a strong electric shock. As Bolt began falling, Lucas cried out,

"Regain your balance and use Quick Attack!" Bolt regained his composure and slammed Elekid head on.

"And Tail Whip!" Bolt lashed at the plug-like Pokémon with his jagged tail and hit straight on. Elekid skidded before gaining balance, digging its hand in the ground and landing back on both feet. Then both Pokémon clashed over and over again as everyone gazed in total awe. Chimchar seemed the most awestruck. Blows were traded again. Bolt scored a Mega Punch, but Elekid landed several continuous Thunderpunchs. Bolt was flung back and landed on his stomach. Bolt struggled to get back up, but couldn't get back on its feet. Lucas looked on at the ground and the Professor knew what would happen.

"Final blow Elekid." Paul yelled.

"But Bolt can't battle, you win!" Lucas shouted.

"I don't win until that thing stops moving." Elekid charged up another Thunderpunch and leapt towards Bolt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lucas's shout wrung into everyone's ears.

{I Won't Back Down by Johnny Cash}

_Well I won't back down,_

As Elekid closed in a figure appeared in front of Bolt.

_No I won't back down._

Lucas stood right in front of Bolt with arms spread wide out. Bolt look at Lucas with big eyes. Elekid loomed even closer to Lucas.

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down._

Elekid hit Lucas with a direct hit to the face. Lucas started to fall backwards. Bolt miraculously got up and jumped. He landed on Lucas's head as he fell and jumped to Elekid.

_Gonna stand my ground,_

Paul yelled something inaudible and Elekid threw up its Protect in mid-air. Bolt flew towards Elekid and threw a punch. The Protect disappeared after the attack, but so did Bolt.

_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down._

The real Bolt appeared from behind the fake after it vanished. He flew at Elekid with his fist clenched.

"!!!" Bolt whacked Elekid in the face with his fist. Elekid hit the ground at lightning speed and flung up dust. Bolt landed just as the dust cleared to show Elekid face first in the dirt and unresponsive.

_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down……….._

"STOP!! Lucas and Bolt are the winners!" Rowan cheered. Bolt sighed and then remembered Lucas. He rushed to Lucas's side; Lucas was coming to when he saw Bolt standing over him with concern on his face. Lucas rubbed his head and smiled. He got up slowly and gained his balance.

"I may have been out, but since when did you know Feint?" Now it was Bolt's turn to rub his head. (In case you didn't know, Bolt used Feint on Elekid. One of the only few that can hit Pokémon using Detect and Protect)

"Pikaaaa…" was the only thing that came out. Paul recalled Elekid and stomped over to the victors.

"Since when do you interfere with a Pokémon battle?" he questioned, but Professor Rowan stepped in.

"And since when do you attack a defenseless Pokémon?" Paul was silent before mumble under his breath and staring Lucas before departing. Dee Dee and Mudkip ran up to them and congratulated. Lucas remembered his reward and turned toward Chimchar. Chimchar looked at Lucas.

"Come here Inferno!" Lucas said with his hands stretched out. Chimchar cried and jumped into his arms, knocking him down. Everyone burst out into laughter, while someone was watching from a distance.

**Reith: R & R plz! I just realized that this is similar to Ash's Sinnoh journey. He fought Paul with his Pikachu vs. Elekid. Sorry! NO flames.**


	3. The Fab Four!

**Reith: Thx for the reviews everybody! Just wanted to let everyone know that I am accepting OC's right now. Just trainers though. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon!**

**Characters:**

**Lucas Platinum, **13 years old. Son of Liam and Mary.

**Party:**

Bolt-Pikachu, was a stubborn Pikachu that disliked trainers, but now has a new perspective after Lucas risked himself to save him. Has a hairstyle with 3 spikes between his ears. Male

Inferno-Chimchar, Luca's newest Pokémon. A very influenced and strong Pokémon. Male

**Barry Towers, **13 year old. You know what Barry's like. Son of Patricia and Palmer

**Party: **Peng-Piplup. Male

**Dee Dee Winters, **13 year old, Dawn's sister, Johanna's 1st daughter and 2nd child.

**Party: **Mudkip. Male

**Paul, **14 years old, ruthless.

**Party: **Elekid. Male

Pokémon: Platinum Journeys

{Chapter 3: The Fab Four}

Everyone was still laughing when a figure approached them.

"It seems everyone is in good spirits!" Everybody turned to see no one but the famous Professor Oak looming over them. Everyone stumbled before standing up straight.

"Oak. It's been ages," Rowan said approaching Oak and giving him a hearty handshake.

"Good to see you too, old friend." Oak replied. "And who might these young'uns be?"

"These are 2 of the 4 starters, Dee Dee and Lucas." Both teens came up to Professor Oak. He scanned both of them and then looked at the Pokémon at their feet. Bolt, Inferno and Mudkip all starred back at the Professor. Dee Dee and Lucas were holding their breath.

"You can breathe now," Oak said. Lucas and Dee Dee relieved themselves. As the two professors of Pokémon began to talk, a ring went out from Professor Oak. He pulled a PokéNav from his lab coat pocket and began to talk into it,

"Hello? …… Yes I was……" Then his mood changed from content to distraught. "WHAT?!...... Why?............. I see….. Well I do have an idea ………….. Yes I'll call back in a minute." Oak hung up and saw on everyone's faces that they wanted to know what had happened.

"Lucas, Dee Dee. Could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Of course!" The duo replied with haste.

"I entrusted my grandson with a special task. I was to meet him at the Jubilife City Pokémon Center. Meet him there and go from there."

"Yes, sir!"

"OH! Let me tell you something." He paused. "I don't know why…. but I can tell you will be great trainers. If you ever have any extra Pokémon, call me and I will take care of them." Professor Rowan butted in,

"But Oak…." One look said everything.

"This is a great privilege as only Pallet Town trainers have their Pokémon looked after on Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Ranch." The children thanked Professor Oak and recalled their Pokémon, but as Lucas called back Bolt, He dodged the beam. Lucas knelt to Bolt's level and asked,

"You don't want to go back into your Pokéball?" Bolt nodded in conformation. Lucas stowed the Pokéball in his bag. Bolt jumped up onto Lucas's shoulder. He and Dee Dee went on their way, waving goodbye to Professor Oak and Rowan.

They began down the dirt path to Jubilife, roaming through tall grass and sandy patches. Eventually they saw the tops of the buildings of Jubilife. Then all of a sudden two young trainers, one girl and one boy emerged from the bushes.

"We challenge you!" The boy yelled. He had wild red hair under his cap, shirt, shorts and sneakers. The girl had a skirt, blouse and had two pigtails. They stared down Lucas and Dee Dee furiously.

"Just don't cry when you lose,' Lucas said with a smirk. All four enlarged their Pokéballs and threw them.

"GO Starly!" The girl announced.

"You too, Bidoof." The boy said.

"Let's do it, Mudkip!"

"Light 'em up Inferno!" All four Pokémon burst from their Pokéballs and landed beside their trainers. Lucas and Dee Dee whipped out their dexes and scanned the two foes.

**Starly, the Starling Pokémon, because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big. **

**Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon, a comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as a RATTATA's. **

Both of the enemy's Pokémon gazed upon their foes. Starly flapped its wings and Bidoof grinded its teeth. Lucas scanned Inferno for his move set:

**Moves: Scratch, Ember, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel and Flamethrower. **

The battle commenced! Starly was ordered to use Peck and Bidoof used Headbutt.

"Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" Dee Dee commanded. Mudkip stomped uses its front legs and a small wave of mud flew up and hit Bidoof straight on and threw it back.

"Ember, Inferno!" Inferno reared back its head and let loose a bunch of fireballs. They fire-red ovals smacked Starly as well.

"Now follow with Flamethrower!" Inferno repeated the gesture, but only a puff of smoke was let loose.

"Chim?" Inferno questioned. He turned his head enough for Bidoof to score a Rollout in the back. Inferno was flung back hard and rolled in the dirt before getting up. Bidoof came back at Inferno. Starly was using Fury Attack on Mudkip, pecking at the mud fish repeatedly. Mudkip broke free and used Tackle on Bidoof before it could make contact. Bidoof ricocheted off a nearby tree and smacked Starly head on. The two made ground contact in a crumpled pile.

"Now finish it with Water Gun!" Dee Dee yelled.

"Mudddddddddddddd….kippppppppppp!" Mudkip ejected a stream of water from its mouth.

"Try another Flamethrower. GO!" Lucas cried. Inferno jumped above Mudkip. Its tails glowed a bit before it unleashed a Flamethrower. The two attacks meet in mid-air and the flames began to circle the Water Gun. Electricity and lightning crackled from the combo. Then it hit the two Pokémon, they screamed from the pain and the cries quelled once they fainted.

"Yes!" The duo yelled over there first victory and gave each other a high five. Mudkip smiled and Inferno jumped and gave off a tremendous cry. The losers filled with sorrow, they gave the winners some of their Poké Dollars before running away. Inferno approached Lucas with the same questioned look from earlier on.

"I know your problem" Lucas said in a soft voice. He picked up the fire chimp in his hands, "You need to be in mid-battle before you can use a big move like Flamethrower and your tail glows white when you're ready." Inferno remembered that moment and he smiled in remembrance. Dee Dee hugged Mudkip and squealed in delight. Dee Dee set him down and looked at Lucas.

"Let's get going." She said. They all started walking and then began to run until all five came to the gates of Jubilife City. They caught their breath and then they went to Pokémon Center. As the sliding doors opened, they went up to the counter and where greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello!" She welcomed with a smile. The two trainers recalled their Pokémon and placed the Pokéballs on the grey tray on the table. Then Lucas picked up Bolt and he sat on the tray as well. Nurse Joy gave the tray to a Chansey and the Chansey took it away. Before they where out of sight, Bolt gave a hearty wave to Lucas, who waved back. Lucas asked Nurse Joy,

"Do you know if a Gary Oak has checked in?" Nurse Joy flipped through her log book.

"Yes, he has," Lucas and Dee Dee beamed. "He should be using the battlefield." The two raced over to the indoor practice field as quickly as their little feet could carry them. They arrived to see Gary on the bench with his Umbreon beside him, watching a practice fight between his Blastoise and Electivire. Electivire used a Cross Chop and Blastoise used Mega Punch. The attacks collided and the two beasts slid back. Electivire prepared to launch a Thunderbolt, but Blastoise countered it. He brought up on leg and slammed it down, using an Earthquake attack. Electivire was knocked off its feet,

"Lectivireeeee," It cried, even through the Earthquake it launched Thunderbolt. Blastoise used Withdraw and the Thunderbolt hit the shell, absorbing the buff of the attack. Gary smirked and then noticed Dee Dee and Lucas. As he got up, Umbreon jumped in the middle of the two fighters and directed their attention to the two strangers. Gary approached the kids,

"Are you the trainers that Grandpa sent?" he asked.

"Yes,' they responded. By this time, Gary's Pokémon had come behind him. Umbreon stood between Gary and the two, staring up at them. Its rings glowing on and off. Lucas instantly brought out his Pokédex.

**Blastoise, the Turtle Pokémon**, **the jets of water it sprouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.**

**Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, headless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails into the foe, then looses high voltage. **

**Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, when exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. **

"You've got some great looking Pokémon Gary," Lucas complimented, puting his Pokédex away. Blastoise pump its arm and Umbreon smiled.

"Thanks," he responded. He quickly went into his pack and pulled out four Pokéballs.

"Did my gramps fill you in?"

"Not a thing," Dee Dee said. Gary chuckled.

"He is getting old. Basically, he had four starters to deliver to a special breeder for safekeeping. But the old man was attacked by a strange criminal organization. He then retired and these starters have nowhere to go. My Granddad said he saw potential in you two and to let you decide which ones you wanted." Lucas and Dee Dee where on cloud nine now. Gary could tell and he let loose the four balls. Four Pokémon emerged; a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Charmander and a Chikorita. Bulbasaur yawned at shook its bulb, Charmander let off some flames, the Squirtle let out a "Squirtle, Squirt," and Chikorita stuck up its head. Gary and his Pokémon stepped back to give the children some time to think. The two stared and thought for a while. They whispered into each others ears until they came to an agreement. Lucas came forward,

"I'll take Bulbasaur and Squirtle," he announced. As he did, the two Pokémon looked up as he called them.

"And I'll have Chikorita and Charmander," Dee Dee said, following up. The Pokémon walked to their respective trainers' sides. Gary but in with,

"I do need to tell you a couple things first. All of them are male, except for Chikorita, and they all have different 'personalities' so to speak." Lucas scanned Bulbasaur after Gary had finished.

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon**, **for some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. **

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed and Energy Ball. **

"WOW! He knows Energy Ball!" Lucas screamed.

"But.." Gary interrupted, "Energy Ball doesn't work sometimes. You've got to remember these are fresh starters." To show, Bulbasaur prepared an Energy Ball.

"Saurrrrrr," The attack formed from its open mouth but after a few seconds of charging, it shrunk into oblivion. Bulbasaur then scratched his head with a vine.

"Also, one of its friends growing up has a young Ambipom, so he does have a tendency to uses his vines to form Ambipom's 'ring of friendship'." Bulbasaur chuckled as he used his vines to form a circle. Lucas then focused his attention on Squirtle.

**Squirtle, the Turtle Pokémon** **and a pre-evolution of Blastoise. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. **

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin and Brine. **

"Now this one knows Brine?" Lucas questioned the little turtle.

"It does," Gary answered, "But its Brine is a powerful move, and when Squirtle shoots it from its mouth, he goes flying back at dangerous speed since the attack is too powerful and his body is too light." Squirtle looked up at Lucas and said,

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt," with a slight tremor in his voice, as if he was saying '_Please don't make me demonstrate.' _

Now it was Dee Dee's turn. She looked at her new Pokémon and scanned them:

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, the fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. It healthy, its tail burns intensively. **

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Flamethrower and Smokescreen. **

**Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon, it uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. **

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Lead, Sweet Scent and Synthesis. **

"Now Charmander can be a scaredycat at times and Chikorita can be a bit of a drama queen," Gary made sure to say the last part in a whisper as Chikorita was staring right at him. Just then, Chansey returned with the tray. Bolt leapt off and ran to Lucas's side and then looked around at all the different Pokémon.

"Pika?" He said in a confused voice, tilting his head slightly.

"These are your new friends," Lucas said, directing to Bulbasaur and Squirtle. He released Inferno while Dee Dee did the same with Mudkip. Lucas went into deep thought for a moment,

"These two are Link and Hydro!" All four Pokémon looked back at each other before exchanging greetings.

"Go on," Dee Dee nudged Mudkip to Charmander and Chikorita.

"Mudkip," he said, sweat dropping. Charmander came up to him and gave him a pat on the head fin, assuring his self confidence. Charmander motioned to Chikorita, who gave Mudkip a look before eventually coming over. The three trainers looked on smiling.

_Ten minutes later………_

"I'd best be heading out." Gary said. Now the three stood in front of the Center. "I need to get back to researching the mysterious lake Pokémon."

"Lake Pokémon?" Dee Dee asked nervously.

"Yeah, the three Pokémon that live in Lake Valor, Verity and Acuity." Gary answered. "I'm gonna go back to Lake Verity and investigate." Dee Dee seemed quiet until she blurted out,

"I SAW THAT POKéMON!" Both boys stared in astonishment. Dee Dee then explained the ordeal. She had taken Mudkip to Lake Verity yesterday and he had run off. Dee Dee went down by the lake shore looking for him when she saw something. The shape of a small Pokémon levitating on the lake's surface. It had multiple bangs shooting out from its head and two tails. The Pokémon flew close to Dee Dee before flying away. As soon as it was out of sight, Mudkip came out of the clearing.

"It was more of a figure than the actual Pokémon itself," Dee Dee said, finishing up the story. Gary was deeply intrigued with the story.

"I'd better go then," he said running off. He looked back to wave before running out of sight. The two walked forward until Dee Dee spotted a poster for the Jubilife Convention. She tore down the poster and shoved it into Lucas's face (literally).

"I'm definitely taking place in this contest!" She demanded. Lucas lowered the paper,

"Are going to be Coordinator?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course. This contest is in ten days so we'll stay in town until then."

"Not really," Lucas stated. Dee Dee turned to him and stared him down. "I want to go to Oreburgh to challenge the Gym Leader! It's only 2 days away. We can still come back in time to partake in the contest. OK?" Dee Dee thought deeply,

"Alright." She finally stated. Lucas pumped his fist and struck a pose. Immediately afterwards, his stomach grumbled. Both Dee Dee and Bolt laughed at him.

"Food comes first though." Lucas mumbled. As the group looked up and down the streets, Lucas accidentally knocked down a person.

"HEY! Watch it!" The victim was a girl about their age. She had long purple hair, except for one strand that came up and drooped down. She had on pink shirt underneath a white jacket, silver ¾ jeans and white sneakers.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked, offering his hand out to the girl.

"Of course not you as—," she yelled before she looked up at Lucas. She immediately lost her attitude,

"I'll gladly accept anything from you," she said in an angelic voice. She got up in a heartbeat and snuggled up to Lucas. His face turned bright red as he would let go. He struggled before yelling,

"Let go-o-o-o pleas-s-se!" Lucas shouted. In a burst of white light, two Pokéballs on her belt opened and a Nidorina and Buneary jumped out and glared at Lucas.

"Bun, bunear" Buneary cried.

"Nido," Nidorina snarled at Lucas. In response, Link, Inferno and Hydro released themselves as well. They came up to the strangers and stared them down. Bolt ran and slid in front of them; he came to a stop and threw a punch towards Nidorina, electricity jumping out of his fur. The commotion startled the girl and she jumped out of Lucas's grasp. The tension was thick with disgust.

"Stand down you two!" The girl screamed. "Empress! Buneary!" Pointing each one out. "Sorry about that, they get very overprotective" she said stepping over both groups to Lucas's side. Then she latched on to his arm. Dee Dee was snickering away at the sight. She took out her Pokédex,

**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon**, **its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.**

**Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon; when it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow smaller then Nidorino's. **

"By the way, my name's Elizabeth, but call me Lizzie or I'll hurt you bad," Lizzie said in a sweet voice. Lucas went bug eyed starring at the girl. Then someone blurted out something,

"Hey! Lizzie hold still!" Everyone turned to see a trainer approaching them. He had red hair that looked like flames. The boy was clearly a bit older than the three. He had a red long sleeved shirt with a silver jacket vest over it; he also had khaki shorts and white sneakers. Beside him rode a Ponyta and on Ponyta's back rode a Charmander and Magby. As he came closer Lucas scanned his Ponyta and Magby;

**Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon; as a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster. **

**Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon, its magma-like blood circulates throughout its body. Its body heat can top 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit. **

The guy finally got close enough to the group to get a good look at Lizzie, he yelled,

"Lizzie get off of that guy!" He yanked her off Lucas and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeesh girl," the guy said holding her by the elbow.

"Leggo Axel!!!!" Lizzie moaned.

"Oh," Dee Dee exclaimed, pointing to Charmander, "I have a Charmander as we—,"

"Did I ask you?" Axel interrupted. Dee Dee grew red and steam blew out of her ears. "We NEED to be going now, Lizzie." He let go of her, she rubbed her elbow frowning.

"OK. Bye-bye cutie!" She looked back to Lucas and blew a kiss. She began walking towards the northern exit. Axel walked past Lucas and Dee Dee, glaring at Lucas with his soul-piercing eyes that shook him to the core. He began to follow Lizzie; as he walked away, the two noticed the back of Axel's jacket. In one straight row from one shoulder to the other where 8 badges, all from the Kanto region. Now it was Lucas's turn to stare at Axel, now knowing what the older male was capable of. The wind blew across the group as they stood there. Then Lucas leaned over,

"Did she even get our names?" he asked.

"I don't even think she knew I was here," Dee Dee replied with a smile. Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Now it was his turn to get knocked down as a familiar blond figure rammed into him.

**Reith: Thanks to everybody for reading this latest chapter. The title not only relates to the new Pokemon, but trainers as well (just in case you missed it). OK, OC Lizzie belongs to me but Axel belongs to Dark Vestroia 2**. **Thanks again my man! Anyway, plz R & R. See ya next chapter! **


	4. And We're Walking

**Reith: Hey everybody! New chapter, not much to say this time. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Characters:**

**Lucas Platinum, **13 years old trainer

**Party:**

Bolt-Pikachu, Male

Inferno-Chimchar, Male

***NEW* **Link-Bulbasaur, a Bulbasaur that has a habit of forming a circle with its vines.

***NEW* **Hydro – Squirtle, a friendly Squirtle.

**Barry Towers, **13 year old. You know what Barry's like.

**Party: **Peng-Piplup. Male

**Dee Dee Winters, **13 year old, Dawn's sister, Johanna's 1st daughter and 2nd child. Coordinator

**Party: **

Mudkip. Male

***NEW* **Charmander, can be a scaredycat at times. Male

***NEW* **Chikorita, drama queen. Female.

**Elizabeth a.k.a Lizzie, **13 year old Coordinator. Very attracted to Lucas.

**Party: **

Buneary

Empress – Nidorina

**Axel**, 15 year old trainer. From Kanto, very experienced.

**Party: **Ponyta, Charmander, Magby

Pokémon: Platinum Journeys

{Chapter 4: AND,,,,, We're Walking}

As usual, Barry has found a way to run into somebody, this time it was Lucas. Let's read on, shall we.

"OW! Dammit Barry!" Lucas yelled from the side of the road.

"How'd you know it was me," Barry said, helping Dee Dee help up Lucas.

"Because only you would run into me. ONLY YOU!" Lucas roared while pointing a finger in Barry's face.

"True," he said playing with his fingers. Then Barry noticed Lucas's team around his feet.

"WOW!" he exclaimed. He gazed at the Pokémon for the longest while. Inferno, Hydro and Link began to sweat, but Bolt knew what Barry was like.

"Let's have a battle!" He yelled abruptly.

"Sure. Why not?" Lucas shrugged. They moved away from the hustle and bustle of the busy streets to a side street with very few people.

"How about a four vs. four battle?" Barry suggested.

"Sure, if you even have four Pokémon," Lucas joked.

"Alright! Ace, prepare to fight!" He threw a Pokéball up into the air and a Starly burst from the ball.

"Go Bolt!" Bolt ran from Lucas's side.

"Use Quick Attack!" Both boys yelled. Bolt and Ace rammed each other at high speeds. Then they kept repeatedly hitting each other over and over again. Growing tired of this, Barry ordered Ace to use Wing Attack.

"Star! Starly-y-y-y-y-y-y!" Ace soared towards Bolt with glowing wings and scored a direct hit. In the chaos, Bolt grabbed one of Ace's legs. The Starly started freaking out, flying in circles and random, jerky patterns; whipping Bolt like a rag doll.

"Use a Thunderpunch!" Lucas commanded. Bolt let go with one hand and scored an electric-packed uppercut into Ace's stomach. Ace lost his breath and began to nose dive. Bolt was able to climb onto his back and grip the bird Pokémon.

"Now Thundershock!" Lucas yelled. Just before they where about to hit the ground, Bolt unleashed a Thundershock. The power from the shock levitated them in the air right above the ground. Ace screamed in agony until the Thundershock was too much to handle and the bird fainted.

"Yes!" Lucas cheered.

"Pika!" Bolt yelled. Barry returned Ace,

"You put up a good fight, time to rest," he said to the Pokéball. He took another one out of his belt and enlarged it.

"GO Ross!" He shouted, throwing the ball. A white burst from the ball and became a Budew.

"Budew, Budew!" Ross chirped, swaying between feet. Lucas took out his Pokédex to examine Ross.

**Budew, the Bud Pokémon. Sensitive to changing temperatures, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch. **

"Come back Bolt," Lucas demanded and Bolt came scurrying back to Lucas's feet.

"Come on out Inferno!" Lucas threw the Chimchar's Pokéball into the air and Inferno popped out.

"Use Fury Swipes!"

"Char-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!" Inferno screeched. He slashed at Ross with incredible speed and accuracy. Ross yelled and ran away, only to come back with a smile on its face.

"Use Poison Sting Ross!" Barry commanded. Ross's bud began to glow purple, then it shot out a ton of poison stingers. The attack battered Inferno, but Inferno used an Ember to counter it. Than Inferno used another Ember, but Budew just began dancing around and evading the fireballs.

"Flame Wheel!" Inferno engulfed itself in flames and bashed Ross. Inferno turned around and prepared to come back at Ross.

"Chim, chim, chim, chim, chim." Inferno repeated. Barry interrupted,

"Now Absorb." Ross's bud now began to glow green and the bud stabbed the Flame Wheel, dispersing it. Inferno was shocked and Ross took the opportunity to score in an Absorb attack to his chest. Ross now began to try again, but Inferno dodged every chance he got. Now Lucas had noticed Inferno growing slightly weary and that his tail flame had began to glow.

"Another Flame Wheel!" Inferno once again covered its body in fire and once again Ross broke it with its Absorb. But as Inferno came out of its attack, it used a Flamethrower to Ross's face. Ross now began to dance painfully in the immense fire. Ross eventually came to a stand still and fell over, still with a smile plastered on its face.

"Yes!" Lucas shouted, "Two – nil!" Barry returned Ross with a worried look on his face.

"I'M STILL NOT GIVING UP!" He bellowed, back to normal. "Let'em have it Bones!" Another Pokémon appeared out of a Pokéball. It stood up with a skull on its head and a bone in one hand.

"A Cubone." Lucas once again scanned Barry's Pokémon.

**Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon; when it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. **

Lucas recalled Inferno and once again took all the advantage by sending out Link.

"Tackle, Bones!" Barry yelled. Bones lowered his head and charged at Link. Link countered with his own Tackle attack. The two collided, but Bones proved to be stronger and sent Link flying.

"Now Bonemerang!"

"Cubone-bone!" Bones spoke in agreement. He flung his bone club at the airborne Bulbasaur. The club curled and smacked Link who was launched into the side of a building. Link lay there for a moment before getting up slowly. He glared at Bones.

"Vine Whip!" Link unleashed a barrage vines at Bones. The vines slapped his skull, rattling it. The skull vibrated up and down causing Bones to tumble backwards and fall on its butt. Bones sat there staring into space, before crying its eyes out.

"Cu-Cu-CUBONE!!!" Rivers of tears flowed from Bones' eyes. The Cubone kicked its legs and arms around as well.

"Uhh?" Lucas stuttered with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't know what to do? Should he attack or recall Link? Link slowly walked over to Bones and stopped in front of it.

"Saur," Link said with a smile.

"Now use Earth Power!" Barry commanded. Still crying, Bones slammed the ground with the bone club. The ground around Link began to shake and an eruption occurred beneath him. The eruption flung him high and Link landed on the top of a building on all fours. Link proceeded to the edge and seemed fine.

"What? How could he still be standing?" Barry flailed his arms around.

"That's because while Earth Power may be strong, a Cubone's Special Attack sucks." Lucas stated calmly. Barry began to think about that when Link jumped from building straight at Bones.

"AH!" Barry had noticed the brave little Bulbasaur and told Bones, "Use Earth Power! Full power!" Bones held his club above his head, ready to swing.

"Bone-Bone-Bone-Bone-Bone-Bone-Bone-Bone!" Bones pounded the street with his bone club multiple, multiple times. Eruptions sprouted like a carpet bomb. As each eruption went off, Link jumped off the rubble of the eruptions of them, getting closer to Bones with each leap.

"Prepare Energy Ball!" Lucas shouted. An Energy Ball appeared in Link's agape mouth. Link closed in on Bones, but as he got closer the Energy Ball began to shrink. Lucas began to sweat and then he came up with a plan.

"Get close Link" Lucas advised. Link sped up and reached Bones. An eruption blocked his path, but Link went right through it. He appeared on the other side directly in front of Bones.

"Now charge!" Link slammed into Bones head on with the Energy Ball. Smoke immediately went up and blinded everyone. Barry, Lucas and Dee Dee began to cough. After the smoke cleared, both Pokémon where on the ground. Bones was lying on his back and Link was lying on his stomach. Both began to open their eyes, Link slowly opened up his eyes, but Bones' eyes didn't open and he fainted.

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed. Link let out a small "Saur," as Barry recalled Bones. Barry quick as lighting threw out his last Pokéball.

"Avenge your fallen comrades! Go Peng!" Peng burst in a white light from his Pokéball.

"Pip-Piplup!" Peng chirped.

"Use Peck!" Peng somersaulted through the air with his beak aglow. He caught Link off guard and jabbed him in the forehead. Link stumbled backwards before falling over and fainting.

"YES!" Now it was finally Barry's time to gloat. He jumped up and down and did a very embarrassing victory dance. Lucas recalled Link to his Pokéball.

"Get some rest," he said, before pulling out a Pokéball and tossing it at Peng. Hydro emerged from the Pokéball and rammed his shell into the little penguin. Peng tumbled backwards, but immediately gained his footing.

"Attack with Bubble!" Peng flapped his flippers and bubbles shot from his beak in a cyclone-like fashion. Hydro easily dodged them and countered with a Water Gun. Peng evaded the shot and counter-countered with another Bubble. The cycle continued for a few minutes, with Peng deflecting Hydro's shots with his flippers and Hydro evading Peng's. As Peng fired the umpteenth Bubble, Lucas decided to switch things up.

"Use Withdraw and then Rapid Spin!" Hydro ducked inside of its shell as the bubbles closed in. He then began spinning and the Bubble was caught in the vacuum. The attack shot back out at Peng. The bubbles made contact and Peng cried out.

"Now jump up." The Squirtle crouched before leaping into the air.

"Now spin…." Lucas started. Hydro spun and was now facing the sky.

"And Brine!!!" Hydro shot out a wide stream of water. The Brine was so powerful that Hydro began to shot downwards and his shell knocked Peng right in the head. Peng fainted right on the spot.

"We win!" Lucas yelled.

"PIKA!" Bolt repeated, imitating its trainer.

"Squirtle!" Hydro cried. He was lying on top of the motionless Peng and couldn't tip over. Soon a large bump sprouted from Peng's head, which knocked over the Turtle Pokémon. Barry recalled Peng with a sad look mounted on his face. He walked over to Lucas.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Barry busted out.

"I guess I need some training before I challenge you again."

"Good battle Barry." Lucas extended his hand and Barry shook it vigorously.

"Well I'm off to Oreburgh! Don't wait up!" Barry sprinted into the distance before Lucas could even ask him a question. He shrugged and Dee Dee followed him to the eastern gate. They looked at the path and just before Lucas was to step foot on the path, Dee Dee grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" Lucas questioned.

"We're _walking _to Oreburgh?" She responded.

"Do you see a golden chariot anywhere?!" He joked and motioned for her to follow suit. The duo (and Bolt) walked for about 3 hours before noticing the sun beginning to set.

"We should camp here tonight." Lucas suggested. He plopped down his bag and dropped his Pokéballs to the ground. They opened up to release his Pokémon as they collided with the rigid earth. Dee Dee did the same and soon all seven Pokémon where out and about. Lucas and Dee Dee began to set up camp as the Pokémon did as they were told. Dee Dee's Pokémon lay around as Lucas's trained. Dee Dee noticed this and came up to Lucas starting the fire.

"Why are you overworking your Pokémon?" She asked with concern in her voice. Lucas turned to her,

"I'm not straining them. If I was they'd tell me. Right guys?"

"Saur!"

"Chim!"

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Pi-i-i-i-ikachu!" Each Pokémon responded in time and then resumed training.

"See?" Lucas told her. Dee Dee observed the Pokémon training. Link was practicing summoning his Energy Ball. Hydro was ducking in and out of his shell and spraying out water while inside the shell. Inferno was lightly punching Bolt in the front while Bolt lifting his tail up and down, which was weighed down by a weight. When Lucas had started the fire, it was his turn to look over at Dee Dee. She had set up her tent and was cuddling Mudkip with Charmander and Chikorita at either side. He decided not to get even and criticize her training methods. He had his way and she had hers. After dinner, the night had set in. Dee Dee had said good night and retreated into her tent, with her Pokémon in behind her. Lucas saw Dee Dee change (A/N Because of Charmander's tail flame, but didn't actually see her body parts etc.) and lay down to sleep as Charmander's flame dimmed down to a weak fire, as to be sure not to set the tent on fire.

_Meanwhile in the bushes near to camp… _

A guy was spying on Dee Dee and Lucas. He looked through binoculars and a small figure stood beside him. The figure had a small orange tint to it.

"Bui-Bui-Bui." The small one said in the Pokémon language, but the other understood him perfectly. _"Why are we still here Johnny?"_

The guy stepped into the light and revealed himself. He wore silver-white and black clothes and had brown hair that went up in tall spikes. He had a yellow symbol in the center of his clothes. His Pokémon stepped next to him and revealed to be a Buizel.

"I don't know Buizel. I just thought they'd have another fight. You saw what that kid did at Professor Rowan's lab." Johnny replied.

"Buizel-Bui," Buizel repeated. _"Come on. We where supposed to rendezvous with the others a long time ago." _Johnny took another glance at the campsite, and then he took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's go." He pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it. "Growlithe, out." A Growlithe appeared out of the light.

"Growl-l-l-l-l-lithe!" It howled, letting its tongue hang from its mouth. Johnny bent down to Growlithe's level and took out a receiver from his pocket.

"Here, sniff this. I'm sure it has the scent of one of the Commanders." He laid it onto the ground. Growlithe sniffed the receiver for a while, and then stuck its nose into the air. It quickly found the same scent and turned in that direction.

"Growl-Growl!!" He started walking in the direction of the scent.

"Come on Buizel," Johnny said calmly. He started following Growlithe with Buizel right behind him.

_Back at camp………._

Lucas lied down into his sleeping bag. His Pokémon were spread out near him, all tired from the long day and taking a nice rest. He took out blankets from his bag and threw one on each of them, and laid his jacket over Bolt. He then stared up at the sky, the stars glistening way up high. He saw what looked like a star shaped Pokémon. The small Pokémon went zooming past like a comet. Lucas smiled; he took off his hat, placed it over his eyes and embraced the night.

**Reith: Thanks for another great chapter. Can anyone guess what Pokémon Lucas saw in a review? R & R!**


	5. A Rocky Start

**Reith: Hello people! Everyone loves a Gym Battle chapter…. Or is it?! Read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Characters:**

**Lucas Platinum, **13 year old trainer

**Party:**

Bolt - Pikachu, Male

Inferno - Chimchar, Male

Link - Bulbasaur, Male

Hydro – Squirtle, Male

**Barry Towers, **13 year old. You know what Barry's like.

**Party: **

Peng - Piplup. Male

_**Ace – Starly, Male**_

_**Ross – Budew, Male**_

_**Bones – Cubone, Male**_

**Dee Dee Winters, **13 year old, Dawn's sister, Johanna's 1st daughter and 2nd child. Coordinator

**Party: **

Mudkip, Male

Charmander, Male

Chikorita, Female.

Pokémon: Platinum Journeys

{Chapter 5: A Rocky Start!}

Lucas and Dee Dee had come into sight from over a hill. The two looked before and saw the huge city of energy.

"There's Oreburgh!" Lucas had exclaimed. The duo started down the hill, with Bolt nipping around Lucas's heels. Both had brand new Pokétchs shined on both of their wrists.

"That was really nice of her," Dee Dee said, glancing at her Pokétch.

"Yeah," Lucas said, doing the same action and reminiscing.

_Yesterday…._

_Lucas and Dee Dee had packed up their campsite and began to head out when a voice yelled out to them. _

"_Hello-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" A man approached them from a distance. They saw him once he got closer. He was a fat man, with a tight red sleeveless shirt, red shorts, sandals and a red hat sat atop his dark green, messy hair. The man also had a wooden pole strapped on his back, which had a poster with a picture of an envelope on it. He stopped next to our heroes. He took out a package from his shoulder bag and handed it to Lucas. _

"_I believe this is for you," he said. He bowed to the two before yelling, _

"_On to mail!" He began jogging down the road they were traveling._

_Lucas stared at the man before eventually opening the box. He opened the lid, revealing two Pokétchs. One was blue while the other was pink. _

"_WOW!" Dee Dee exclaimed. She took the pink one out and hastily strapped it on. Lucas took the other and examined the piece of paper on top of the box. "To cute guy with red beret, deep blue eyes, gorgeous…_

'_Not important,' Lucas thought. He skipped some and reads the last bit. _

"_Blah, blah, blah," Lucas started, "saw you without latest Pokétch. Here you go, from Lizzie." Lucas examined the watch then threw away the box and continued walking. About five minutes later Dee Dee realized that Lucas had left and ran to catch up to him. _

_When they stopped later on to camp, they began to train. Lucas's Pokémon began move training whilst Dee Dee did contest work with hers. Mudkip was using Mud Slap and then Water Gun on the mud. Charmander was elegantly spitting flames and Chikorita was taking in sun rays. _

_Lucas's Pokémon where mostly improving on yesterday's work. Link was perfectly executing Energy Ball attacks, Hydro kept bashing his head into a tree, and Inferno was punching along with Bolt. _

"_Amazing what a day if training can do," Lucas said to himself. As he did, Inferno threw one punch that crackled with sharp lightning. _

"_Char!" Inferno blurted out…._

"LUCAS!" Dee Dee screamed into Lucas's face.

"Ahhhhh!" He stumbled backwards and landed flat on his butt. Bolt also tumbled off his shoulder. Dee Dee just stood there and smiled,

"Come on," she said and started down the hill. Lucas got up, dusted himself off, picked up Bolt and quickly began to pace up behind Dee Dee.

They eventually reached the Oreburgh Gate and went through the cave. They made sure not to step on any Pokémon, especially any Geodude posing as rocks and Onix tails. They made it through and the sun shone like never before. As they looked up and covered their eyes, a figure came bolting at them. It ran into them and knocked them down onto the hard, rocky ground.

"Sorry!" Barry said, immediately helping his friends up. They got up and gave him the evil eye. He sweatdropped and did his signature head rub.

"Oh!" Barry blurted from nowhere. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a case. He handled it with care and ripped the lid off vigorously. He picked up a small badge. It was grey and looked like a small rock.

"I got me a Coal Badge!" He yelled. Barry held the badge in the duo's face. Lucas quickly swiped the badge and looked closely at it, but Barry quickly snatched it back.

"What was that about?" Barry questioned.

"Just uh-uh, making sure it was real," Lucas uttered. Barry stared sharply at Lucas before returning the badge to its place in the case.

"Well you might want to get over to the gym as soon as possible."

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"The Gym Leader is only there sparingly so you might …" Barry was rushed by a giant wind. When he opened his eyes, only Dee Dee stood before him. Barry looked behind him and saw Lucas and Bolt madly dashing into town. Dee Dee said bye to Barry and followed Lucas. She slowed down to watch the spectacle; Lucas dashed between different buildings, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Dee Dee glanced behind her at the building she was in front of. She smiled and then gave a sharp whistle. Lucas stopped next to her, his arms stacked high with the 'necessary' supplies for battle. Dee Dee then pointed to the building's sign. In big n' bold letters it said, 'Oreburgh Gym".

"I knew that," Lucas stated. Bolt had finally caught up and rammed into Lucas, he dropped everything he was carrying and was left in a pile of items. He quickly got up as if nothing had happened, took a deep breath and opened the doors to the gym. As he and Dee Dee entered, they noticed that everything was made of rocks, even the battlefield was decorated with a rocky terrain. All of a sudden, a giant shadow was cast upon the far wall. As the shadow grew closer, Lucas and Dee Dee stood still. The shadow finally dispersed and the lights came up to show … a boy?! A small boy wearing a white shirt and blue overalls stood on the top floor of the gym. His head was adjourned with wild, messy, maroon hair. They boy had to be no less then six years old. Lucas immediately laughed out loud. The small boy's face grew beet red as if was about to blow his top.

"Stop waffing at me!" the little kid yelled. As he yelled, his mouth opened to show that one of his front teeth was missing. Lucas just laughed harder and got on his knees, clutching his stomach. Dee Dee gave a little giggle.

"I am the Gym Weader!" This was the final straw. Lucas began rolling all over the floor bawling. The boy turned beet red, he ran down to the Gym floor and up to Lucas. He kicked him in the shin and Lucas immediately got up,

"AHHH!" He held his shin and stared at the boy.

"You want a fight, you got one!" The little boy ran to the other end of the battlefield and faced Lucas.

"Aren't you gonna read the rules?" Lucas questioned.

"I DON'T CARE!" The boy waved his arms up and down angrily. "GO SANDSWREW!" He threw a Pokéball and a small, brown mouse-like Pokémon popped out.

"A Sandshrew," Lucas said,

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokéball; to protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. **

"Bolt, you're up!"

"Pika!" Bolt ran onto the field and took position opposite Sandshrew.

"I wonder why he sent out Bolt?" Dee Dee questioned as she took a seat in the stands.

"Rollout attack Sandshwew!" Sandshrew curled into a ball and started rolling quickly towards Bolt. Bolt held his ground and waited for Lucas's command.

"Turn around Bolt." Bolt turned so his back faced Sandshrew. As the Ground Pokémon closed in, Bolt kept calm. Sandshrew was now right behind Bolt.

"NOW!" Lucas yelled. Bolt let Sandshrew run over his tail and flicked the balled up mouse into the air.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Bolt jumped high into the air and meet with Sandshrew. His tail began to glow before he slammed it into the Pokémon. Sandshrew flew into one of the rocks on the battlefield and dust was flung into the air. Sandshrew fell onto the ground with a thud,

"Sand….shrew….." The Pokémon then fainted. Bolt had knocked it out with one swift (and new) attack!

"Yes!" Lucas screamed into the ceiling.

"Pikachu!" Bolt imitated. The little boy hung his head in defeat and recalled his Sandshrew.

"Hand over the Coal Badge, Shrimpy!" Lucas stuck his hand in the boy's face, proud of his first gym victory.

"I can't!" The boy yelled, staring at the ground.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"BECAUSE he's not the real Gym Leader!" A voice boomed. A figure appeared where the boy had entered the room. The figure was another boy about 11 years old. He wore a white undershirt, gray pants and black boots. He had black smudge prints over his face and his maroon hair went up in one giant spike.

"But R-," the little boy started. The other boy gave him a hard and devious glare before he stopped talking. The older one jumped into the Gym Leader's side of the field and pulled out a Pokéball and threw it high. A Geodude popped out and landed with a thud on the rock floor.

"Geo-Geo!" It yelled while pumping its stony arms. Lucas popped out his Pokédex and scanned Geodude.

**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon; at rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily. **

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" The young one commanded. Geodude began picked up mini boulders and chucking them furiously at Bolt.

"Use Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted. Bolt speed up and jumped through and off the shower of stones to smack Geodude head on.

"You can't penetrate Geodude's high defense stats!" The leader smirked.

"Really, cause that's exactly what I plan to do," Lucas remarked. "Bolt, Iron Tail."

Bolt smacked his tail directly into Geodude's face. The rock Pokémon skidded backwards, gritting its teeth in pain.

"How was that so powerful?" The Gym Leader asked. Lucas slyly opened his Pokédex and is responded.

**Iron Tail, a Steel-Type Physical attack. The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may lower the targets Defense. Effective against Rock and Ice type Pokémon.**

"I see now! Geodude, use a Magnitude Attack!" Geodude hopped into the air and came back down with a large crash. The attack shook the ground and made Bolt topple to his feet.

"Add a finishing Mega Punch!" Declared the child.

"GEEEEOOOO!" Geodude charged at Bolt with a menacing look. Bolt gripped his chest and looked up at the incoming attack.

"If that attack lands," Dee Dee commented, "this battle is as good as over!" Lucas didn't seem concerned at all. He waited patiently until Geodude was close enough.

"Now Bolt! AGILITY!" Bolt regained his composure, slipped underneath Geodude and dodged the attack in the process.

"Iron Tail again!" He cried. Bolt flicked Geodude high into the air with the attack, but Geodude began to drop quickly.

"Let's finish this! Attack with an Ice Punch!" Lucas commanded. Bolt began a heavy wind up and as soon as Geodude was eye level, unleashed a mean right hook covered in icy mist. The attack sent the rock to the other side of the arena and Geodude fainted upon landing.

"That's the stuff!" Lucas cheered. Bolt yelled in happiness and Dee Dee began shouting praise. Once again Lucas stuck a hand into the new Gym Leader's face.

"That'll be one Coal Badge please." He asked. But just like before, his newest opponent didn't respond.

"What a minute…" As Lucas finished, the Gym doors opened and an older teenager walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked, directing his question at the two young boys.

"Nothin' Roark." They replied in unison.

"But I thought he would be Roark!" Dee Dee questioned, "The little was about to call him…"

"Rocky." The youngest chirped.

"Wait a minute," Lucas interrupted, "So I just fought two kids for no reason whatsoever?" He turned his head and glared at the two children standing side by side. Both kids hastily ran behind Roark and hid behind him.

"Don't pay these two any mind." Roark started, then turning to the youths, "Rocky. Rubble. You should be studying, not messing around with unsuspecting trainers. Am I clear?"

"Yes Brother Roark." They said in saddening unison. Roark then turned back around to Lucas.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge, if you're still up to the task." Roark said, grabbing a Pokéball off his belt.

"I think we both know the answer to that already." Lucas replied with a smirk.

**Reith: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I mean it's only been like… two years, give or take. I remember posting the previous chapter as a senior in high school and now I'm finishing up sophomore year of college. Time freakin' flies huh?**


End file.
